Tarde de Sábado
by Lia Collins
Summary: Uma tarde de Sábado. Uma partida de futebol americano. Um apaixonado casal que não precisava mais se esconder. 2ª parte de "Por Una Cabeza".


**Título:** Uma Tarde de Sábado

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel, UA

**Advertências: **Yaoi e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-15

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo: **Uma tarde de Sábado. Uma partida de futebol americano. Um apaixonado casal que não precisava mais se esconder.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, essa é a continuação de "Por Una Cabeza". Eu resolvi fazer uma trilogia, então haverá uma 3ª parte que já está na minha cabeça. Bem, antes de mais nada eu queria me desculpar por um lapso que eu cometi em "Por Una Cabeza": Ela ocorre no baile de formatura, mas após a dança, os garotos do time de futebol expulsam Dean da equipe e ele fala que ele mesmo não quer mais fazer parte dela. Pois bem, se é a formatura, então nenhum deles faz mais parte da equipe. Então, eu fiz uma pequena alteração nessa 2ª parte. Coloquei Dean e seus colegas (incluindo Cas e Sam) sendo do 2º ano e não da turma que estaria se formando naquele baile, que seria do 3º ano (pelo menos segundo os padrões brasileiros, já que os americanos eu n conheço. Creio que todas as turmas da escola podem ir ao baile de formatura, não?). Enfim, espero que vocês gostem dessa história como gostaram de "Por Una Cabeza".<strong>

**PS: A 3ª parte será dramática! Rsss! (só para deixar vcs ansiosos!)**

* * *

><p>Tudo estava calmo naquele sábado. Havia passado uma semana desde a festa de formatura da turma do 3º ano do Dallas High School. Dean e Cas falaram com suas famílias naquela mesma noite. Os pais do moreno, reagiram bem e ficaram felizes por seu filho ter finalmente encontrado um amor. Já John e Mary, reagiram conforme o loiro esperava. O marinheiro, a princípio ficou chocado e indignado, mas com o apoio de Mary e Sam, Dean conseguiu fazê-lo aceitar.<p>

Naquela tarde, o loiro estava jogando futebol em um campo perto de casa com o irmão e alguns vizinhos, seus amigos de verdade, como ele disse na festa. A revelação do relacionamento de Dean e Castiel os chocou, mas não chegou nem perto de abalar a amizade deles. Nos bancos, Castiel assistia a tudo orgulhoso junto com as namoradas dos outros jogadores. Jéssica estava ao seu lado e ambos conversavam entre uma jogada e outra.

A turma do 2º ano, da qual Dean, Castiel, Sam e a maioria dos jogadores e das líderes de torcida faziam parte, nunca mais foi a mesma desde o baile de formatura. Dean passou a se sentar na mesa dos nerds no refeitório, que demoraram a se acostumar a tê-lo entre eles, mas por Castiel e Sam tiveram que aceitá-lo. Os jogadores e as líderes de torcida olhavam torto para ele e de forma agressiva para Castiel. O loiro jamais o deixava sozinho na escola temendo uma retaliação de seus ex-colegas de time.

O que mais deixava o Winchester primogênito feliz é que agora ele podia abraçar e beijar seu anjo a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar. Por isso ele não se importava mais se estavam nos corredores da escola, no refeitório ou no meio da rua. Quando dava vontade, ele simplesmente agarrava e beijava Castiel com paixão. E era igualmente correspondido. Claro que eles tinham que aguentar os olhares cheios de nojo da maioria das pessoas ao redor deles, mas eles não davam a mínima para isso. Eles podiam namorar em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora, era isso que importava. Desde que eles não passassem dos limites, é claro.

Dean corria pela lateral do campo, enquanto Ash segurava a bola e corria feito louco até o outro lado. Adam estava em seu encalço para tentar roubar a bola dele. Gabriel estava do outro lado com a mesma intenção de Adam. Ash se viu encurralado, então ouviu Dean gritar a 3 metros à sua direita:

-Aqui, Ash! Joga para mim!

O loiro não perdeu tempo. Arremessou a bola com força e logo ela estava com o Winchester, que disparou pelo campo, ultrapassando a linha e fazendo um belo Touchdown. Sorrindo, ele voltou seu olhar para o namorado e berrou:

-Esse Touchdown foi para você, anjo!

A resposta do moreno foi soltar um beijo para seu loiro, que fingiu pegá-lo e o colocou sobre o lado esquerdo de seu peito, querendo dizer que o estava guardando em seu coração. As garotas ficaram alvoraçadas e logo uma voz chamou a atenção do nerd:

-Nossa, como você conseguiu conquistar o Dean desse jeito, Castiel? Ele está gamadinho! - exclamou Jo Harvelle, namorada de Ash.

-Ah, eu não sei, Jo. Só sei que nós nos amamos. - respondeu o moreno olhando para o chão completamente ruborizado.

O jogo prosseguiu animadamente por cerca de meia hora. Os jogadores corriam empolgados, enquanto a torcida fazia seu papel, cada um gritando o nome de seu respectivo namorado, com exceção de Castiel, que assistia a tudo calado, torcendo internamente por causa da timidez. Mas Dean não se importava nem um pouco. Seu anjo o estava assistindo jogar e pela primeira vez ele podia dedicar seus Touchdowns para ele. Isso era o bastante para o loiro.

Quando a partida acabou, os rapazes correram para suas namoradas e trocaram selinhos com elas. Já Dean, enlaçou Castiel pela cintura por baixo do sobretudo bege que ele usava e o beijou com paixão, despertando a inveja das garotas, pois seus namorados não eram tão intensos com elas. Então, eles se separaram ainda mantendo o abraço e o Winchester falou:

-E aí, gostou da partida, anjo?

-Eu gosto de tudo o que você faz, Dean. - respondeu o moreno sorrindo timidamente.

-Verdade. Você realmente gosta de TUDO o que eu faço, anjo... - sussurrou o loiro no ouvido de Castiel sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Dean! Não fale essas coisas... eu... meu Deus... isso é tão... - retrucou o moreno completamente envergonhado enquanto baixava os olhos para o chão com o rosto vermelho.

-Sabe que você fica ainda mais lindo quando está envergonhado? E eu jurava que não tinha como você ficar mais bonito! - exclamou Dean com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Obrigado, Dean, mas por favor não faça mais essas piadas em público. Elas me deixam constrangido. - explicou o moreno abaixando a cabeça envergonhado.

-Desculpe, anjo, eu não quis te encabular. Prometo não fazer mais isso, tá? - O loiro falou e depois levantou a cabeça do Novak pelo queixo e o beijou novamente.

O grupo decidiu acabar a tarde comendo no "RoadHouse", o bar da mãe de Jo, onde Ash trabalhava. Então, eles se dividiram em casais e entrelaçando os dedos de sua mão com a de seu anjo, Dean seguiu com todos para o bar com um sorriso enorme estampado em seu rosto. Sorriso esse que tinha nome e sobrenome: Castiel Novak.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>  
><strong>


End file.
